


21 Things Our Favorite Deltorans Would Never Say

by Freida_Right



Series: 21 Things... [5]
Category: Deltora Quest - Emily Rodda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freida_Right/pseuds/Freida_Right
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Bout time I did this one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 Things Our Favorite Deltorans Would Never Say

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I haven't done this one yet. But it is more than warranted, after all this time. XD
> 
> I've done my best to be truer to the books than to the anime, but hints of the anime snuck in there, anyway. Oh well, it's still amusing. And there were so many good ones to add to this list, no character got a chance to repeat! The end result was that most of the major people made it in, and all the best lines did, as well. So have fun!

2222222222

_21 Things Our Favorite Deltorans Would Never Say_

2222222222

1\. Jasmine: Trees can be so rude. I'm not talking to them anymore.

2\. Steven: My brother is really quiet amiable, once you get to know him.

3\. Doom: Sometimes, it's okay to throw caution to the wind.

4\. Thaegan: Good looks aren't everything. Personality matters, too.

5\. Barda: Let's just keep going. We can sleep when we're dead.

6\. Leif: I'm donating my cloak to the homeless. I'm sure someone less fortunate needs it more than I do.

7\. Manus: There's this secret passage marked on the map... I don't think I'm familiar with it.

8\. Zeean: No, no, the Torans were right to do what they did. It was worth it.

9\. Endon: I regret nothing.

10\. Nanion: Actually, being an enormous fish has its advantages.

11\. Glock: Come on, guys, let's just talk this out calmly.

12\. Dain: I'm an Ol.

13\. Kree: *barks like a dog*

14\. Queen Bee: Here, have some apples on the house!

15\. Neridah: Who wants this ten bucks I found lying around?

16\. Gla-Thon: We should just keep our heads low and keep serving the toad. It's really not so bad.

17\. Sharn: I need a new dress.

18\. Prin: I should really start doing as mommy says. I'd get in a lot less trouble, that way.

19\. Jarred: Bunk that Endon. I'm never helping him again.

20\. Mother Brightly: I really like this champion. I can let this one escape safely.

21\. Fallow: I'm getting too old for this. I'm going to retire, and Dain can have my job.


End file.
